


Who's Whose?

by der_tanzer



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-12
Updated: 2011-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/der_tanzer/pseuds/der_tanzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some questions can only be answered the hard way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's Whose?

**Author's Note:**

> One shot, totally unrelated to any fics or series.  
> Also, really incredibly pornoriffic.  
> 

“I had a really good time tonight,” Murray said happily, holding Quinlan’s hand as they walked down to the boat. He’d had a little too much to drink with dinner and Quinlan thought it was best to leave him at home, not knowing, this early in their relationship, quite how to deal with a drunken genius. Taking him back to his place and fucking him stupid had been on the agenda, but he didn’t think it was such a good idea when Murray wasn’t in complete control. Even when the kid _was_ in control, it still had a way of getting out of hand in a hurry. All those long, skinny arms and legs, and that long, not-so-skinny cock made it hard for Quinlan to restrain himself, and Murray wasn’t the kind to say no to that kind of fun.

“Yeah, me too,” he said, thinking of how good a time they could be having right now if he’d just had the strength of will to refuse Murray that last beer.

“Oh, hey, the guys are still up. Come in and have a drink with us.”

“Haven’t you had enough?”

“Maybe, but you can still come in. You’ll get a better goodnight kiss in private, anyway.”

Suddenly it occurred to him that he might get more than that if he went along. Nick and Cody knew Murray better than he did—at least they knew more about his drinking habits and alcohol tolerance—and it was possible they might somehow indicate to him that it was okay to take Murray below and fuck him stupid after all.

The guys were watching TV in the salon, Cody nestled between Nick’s thighs, resting against his chest as they shared a beer.

“Hey, you’re home early,” Nick said, surprised and a little disappointed.

“Geek-o here got drunk. Didn’t want to take advantage.”

“I’m not drunk,” Murray said, stumbling into one of the rattan chairs and nearly knocking it over. “He just doesn’t want the neighbors to talk.”

“Well, since you’re here, sit down and have a beer, Ted. There’s a Yankees game coming on in a minute,” Nick said.

“May as well.” He got a bottle from the cooler under the table and dragged Murray up out of his chair so he could take his place. Murray swayed on his feet for a moment and then collapsed bonelessly into Quinlan’s lap. One strong arm encircled his waist and Murray rested his head on the broad shoulder, taking off his glasses for maximum snuggling.

“Why do they play at night?” he asked, taking Quinlan’s bottle and swallowing a quick gulp. “I can hardly stay up late enough to see the end of most of the games.”

“No idea, kid,” he shrugged, snatching back the bottle. Murray waited for him to drink a little and set it aside before leaning in to get his kiss. Quinlan tried to keep it quick and dignified, but his lover had other ideas. The kiss deepened, growing frantic and hungry, until Nick and Cody found it both uncomfortable to watch and impossible to ignore.

Cody felt Nick’s erection hard against his back and wriggled against him, making him gasp.

“We should go,” Nick whispered, just as Murray pulled away and sat up.

“No, I’m sorry. You were watching the game.”

“Maybe there’s another game that’d be more fun,” Cody joked.

“Yeah? What’re you thinking?” Quinlan asked. “You want to watch the kid get it on?”

“I bet he’s quite the contortionist,” Nick grinned, mostly to see Murray blush.

“You better believe it. I’m surprised at you two, letting him go without even getting a taste.”

“Well, it’s not like we never thought about it,” said Cody, who’d had a little too much to drink himself.

“We did?” Nick asked, cuffing him lightly on the back of the head.

“Maybe that was just me.”

“Not just you,” Murray giggled, blushing harder. “I always kind of wondered if your mustache tickled.”

“Maybe you should find out,” Quinlan said with a little smirk. “In the name of scientific discovery.”

“He’s got a point, Cody. You want to do your part for science, don’t you?” Nick goaded. He had no idea if Cody would ever kiss another man, and embarrassing him a little was always fun. But he had failed to take Quinlan into account, and suddenly the lieutenant was pushing Murray to his feet and over to the bench. Cody grabbed Murray’s hand and pulled him down into his arms, kissing him hard. It started out as a joke, but Cody’s mustache didn’t tickle and Murray was a good kisser. Suddenly Nick was looking at Quinlan, as if asking what to do next.

Cody’s hand slipped under Murray’s shirt, caressing him lightly and pinching his nipple. Murray clasped his hands behind Cody’s neck and moaned softly against his mouth. Cody pinched him again and the sound Murray made caused Nick to lean down and bite Cody’s ear, setting off a chain reaction that sent ripples of pleasure through all three men. Nick began stripping off Cody’s clothes, and Cody responded by unbuttoning Murray’s shirt. Quinlan watched, simultaneously turned on and scared to death. Then Murray was turning to him, his eyes wide and startled.

“Lieutenant…”

“Shit,” Cody said, and everything came to an abrupt halt. “Sorry about that, Ted. I guess I got a little carried away.”

“Hey, he’s a grown man. If he wants to fuck you, that’s between the two of you.”

“It’s between all of us,” Nick said calmly. “If Cody wants to fuck Murray he can, but only because it’s Murray. I wouldn’t let him do it with anyone else. What about you, Ted? Is there anyone you can share him with and not screw up your deal?”

Quinlan had to think about that for a moment. He’d been sure Murray was involved with his friends when he first came to town, but when he finally got his hands on the kid, Murray had laughed at the idea. Nick and Cody were a couple, and Murray had assured him that he’d never wanted to join them. Moreover, they had never extended anything like an invitation. He was glad to be with Ted, there was no doubt about that, and Ted had never doubted his faithfulness or loyalty. If asked, he would have said that Murray was perfectly satisfied with what he had.

But now, seeing him half-naked in Cody’s arms, his face flushed and lips swollen with another man’s biting kisses, he knew he was wrong. Murray did want them and they were inviting him now. All that remained was for Quinlan to give his consent, perhaps giving his lover away for good. Because if he had the chance to choose between two handsome men his own age—best friends that he loved and lived with and so could screw at any time—or a worn and battle-scarred old man who could be his father, a man he had to sneak around with and only see a couple times a week—well, the answer was pretty obvious. Murray was simply too smart to choose him.

That meant Ted either had to say no, ruin their good time, and insure lasting awkwardness between Murray and his friends, not to mention curse himself to uncertainty about Murray’s true desires and possible faithlessness now that he knew he could have them, or say yes and have that faithlessness be his fault. Not to mention be forced to witness it.

On the other hand, if it was going to happen it was going to happen, and he’d always had a bit of a kink about that, wondering what Murray would look like getting fucked by someone else. He always tried to watch the kid’s face when they made love, wanting to see his ever-changing expressions and bright, hungry eyes in the midst of passion, but somehow he always missed it. He always had his eyes closed, or Murray turned his head at the wrong moment, or Ted was just too distracted by his own ecstasy to pay attention. This way he could watch closely, see every shifting expression of pleasure, find out what Murray looked like when he came. If seeing someone else make him come was painful, it might still be worthwhile. His own dick was hard, and he could tell Murray wanted him to say yes, so that settled it.

“Whatever you want to do, baby,” he said lightly. “So long as I get to watch.”

“Let’s take this down below, then,” Cody said, his voice gone dry and husky with desire. The three of them stumbled down the stairs to the aft cabin, Cody holding onto Murray, and Nick keeping a possessive hand on Cody’s shoulder. Quinlan finished his beer and followed, hanging back by the door as the other three struggled out of their clothes and tumbled onto the single big bed.

Cody pinned Murray down on his back, kissing him breathless before working his way down the slender neck and bony shoulders, just as Ted liked to do himself. He wondered if Murray’s reaction was the same, if he always moaned as loudly for his faithful lover as he did now for the novelty of his old friend. Without experiencing it himself, he couldn’t say for sure how good Cody was, but he could tell that Murray liked it.

And, if he was being honest with himself, Quinlan would have to admit that Cody was fun to watch. He was the same even bronze all over, unmarred by pale tan lines, and when his golden hair fell across Murray’s sensitive skin, Ted could almost feel the tickle himself. His muscles rippled as he manhandled Murray into whatever position he pleased, and when he bent to take Murray’s cock into his mouth, Ted’s knees went shamefully weak, spilling him into a nearby chair. Murray was moaning, his eyes closed, biting his lips as if to hold back a shout. Did he normally do that? Did he writhe with suppressed ecstasy in Quinlan’s bed, or was this show for someone else?

Either way, it was hot as hell and he unzipped his jeans to enjoy it more fully, stroking himself slow and easy with a view toward lasting as long as they did. Nick lay down on the bed, all lean muscle and dark blue eyes, and coaxed Murray’s mouth open with sweet, insistent kisses. His right hand was buried in Murray’s hair, holding his head still while his left hand toyed with one taut nipple. When Cody slid off the bed and pulled Murray with him, Nick let go, waiting to see what his lover would do next. He was hoping to see Murray turn around and kneel against the bed, and that was exactly what happened.

Cody got the lube and went to work stroking and fingering the willing man while Nick returned to kissing Murray, distracting him by seeking out and teasing the most sensitive areas of his upper body. Everyone seemed to have forgotten about Quinlan, but just as Cody was preparing for actual penetration, he cleared his throat and they all looked up, startled.

“He ain’t yours,” he said firmly, not speaking the rest of the thought— _not yet, at least_.

Cody looked to Murray for clarification, but Murray was dazed and unhelpful. A second later, Nick got it and nodded.

“He’s right, man,” he whispered to Cody, jerking his head toward the nightstand where they kept their supplies. Cody winced almost imperceptibly, ashamed to have forgotten, and hurriedly rolled on a condom. Murray had missed this whole exchange, blind without his glasses and too eager to care what they were saying, contributing to the conversation only when Cody finally pushed into him.

“Oh, _yes_ ,” he groaned, and that was all he got to say before Nick lined himself up on the bed and shoved his cock down Murray’s throat. After that, he could only moan, choking occasionally when their thrusts lined up just right and forced Nick too deep. Quinlan leaned forward in his chair, his hand still moving languidly, prepared to intervene if they got to rough. But each time it headed that way, Nick eased up on Murray’s neck and Cody rubbed his back for a few seconds. Then the normally timid Murray was hard at them again.

Gradually Ted became aware that his stomach hurt, and he wasn’t sure if it was excitement or nausea. The cramping pain in his groin suggested he needed to come, but he wasn’t sure he could while watching Murray enjoying this so much. His guts clenched at the thought of his lover coming for them, and then Cody was moaning in a more eager pitch, thrusting harder and faster, Murray sobbing and gagging but still fucking them both as enthusiastically as before. Nick pulled away just in time to watch Cody wrap his arms around Murray’s neck and bite his shoulder, muffling his shouts as he came.

For a few seconds everyone was still, gasping and panting, and then Cody withdrew, sitting back on the floor to rest. Murray lay face down on the bed, heaving for breath, rivulets of sweat running down his back. He was still gasping for air when Nick put on a condom and hopped off the bed, shoving into him as he shivered and shook.

Nick tried to control himself, but Murray was so enthusiastic, well broken-in but still incredibly tight, and after a brief struggle, he gave himself over to the moment. He’d always had this fantasy, but he hadn’t thought Cody knew it, and he hadn’t known about Cody’s. But they were both the dominant type, and both had wondered independently what it would be like to fuck their smaller, more delicate friend. Watching Cody actually do it had been almost more than he could stand. Now that it was his turn, he took what he needed with a ferocity that had Murray biting his forearm to hold back cries that might have woken the whole pier.

Nick held his hip with one hand, jerking him along at a punishing pace, as the other hand slid up Murray’s ribs, tickling and pinching, urging him to rise up so he could reach down into his groin to fondle and tease. Murray moved with him, confident and sure, but his eyes gleamed wetly and he was biting his lips again. Quinlan’s balls throbbed painfully, wondering if his lover was hurting, or if that was how he looked when he was trying not to come. Or maybe when he wanted to and couldn’t. That thought made him stroke faster, but he knew it was too good to be true.

“I’m gonna come,” Nick whispered, low and husky. “What do you need, Boz?”

“More,” Murray panted. “Just—just more.”

Nick pulled every trick from his bag—hard, fast thrusts that struck the throbbing gland every time, coupled with the skillful handjob and some really sweet biting kisses—but Murray just couldn’t get there. Not with the dirty talk or the slick fingers teasing the head of his cock, or even the sudden addition of Cody’s hands and mouth on his body. But they were using the tricks that worked on each other, their eyes meeting over Murray’s head as they both worked him over with the things they wanted most. Nick remembered just in time to pull Murray’s head back and kiss him as he came, but he was looking at Cody, and Murray kept his eyes closed so he wouldn’t have to know it.

Murray collapsed on the bed again, whimpering with disappointed need as Nick pulled out and disposed of the condom. His right hand dropped to his groin, searching for some much-needed relief, and then Nick had hold of his shoulder, gently pulling him upright again.

“It’s okay, babe,” he whispered. “I’ll take care of you.”

Murray nodded, his whole being on fire with pure desperation, but before Nick had a chance to do anything Quinlan was there, stopping him with a firm but gentle hand on his neck.

“He ain’t yours,” he said again, and this time the words had a deeper meaning. Something so simple and profound, Nick knew in an instant that he’d been a fool for not seeing it from the start. They all had.

Cody sat up straighter and reached for his hand, even as Quinlan knelt down and kissed Nick softly on the forehead.

“Sorry, buddy,” Ted said quietly. “I guess that’s just how it is.”

Cody pulled Nick closer, needing those strong arms around his shivering body. He was confused and a little ashamed, aroused by the sight Nick and Murray and scared of what Quinlan’s verdict on this evening’s activities might be. Nick held him close, stroking his half-hard cock almost idly while Quinlan settled himself against the bed and pulled Murray into his arms.

Still whimpering softly, Murray looked Ted in the face for the first time, his eyes filled with sorrow and a species of pleading fear that tore Quinlan’s heart. But he knew how to fix it, he was sure. He lubed his bare shaft liberally and helped Murray to raise up and impale himself for the last time tonight. Murray braced his elbows on the edge of the bed and leaned into him, letting his forehead rest on the strong shoulder. Ted held him close with one arm around his waist and pressed Murray’s cock to his belly with his other hand. They moved together slowly, Ted petting Murray’s back, kissing his neck tenderly without asking him to raise his head. His hand was gentle on Murray’s cock, teasing the most sensitive spots, which he was sure now that the others hadn’t found, and thumbing the tender slit at the same time. Murray responded with pleading moans, softer than before, and absent that hurting, keening note that said he had no hope of satisfaction. This was a demand for something he knew he was going to get, an anxious plea for pleasure delayed, not denied.

The hand on his back dropped down to grip his ass, rocking him faster, adding some strength to his thrusts but, but not too much. It was teasing that Murray needed now, encouragement to reach for more sensation, rather than being bludgeoned with it. Suddenly his entire body tightened, every muscle and tendon in him tensing as his breathing sped to a frantic panting. Ted whispered something that made him gasp, but went unheard by anyone else.

Cody, a little frightened now by what he’d started, slid into Nick’s lap and held onto him, both hard again but not noticing anymore. Neither could take their eyes off the two men in front of them, awed by Quinlan’s tenderness and Murray’s profound response. This wasn’t what they’d expected at all. It was supposed to be a game, a friendly fuck to satisfy everyone’s mutual curiosity. But, in the end, fucking wasn’t enough. Now they wondered if they’d used him, and it was a distinctly uncomfortable feeling. Watching him make love now didn’t feel quite right, either, but neither did the idea of sneaking out after what they’d done. So they kissed and comforted each other while Ted Quinlan, that cranky, hardnosed, most decidedly unsexy old man, brought Murray to the kind of shuddering, sobbing climax that neither of them could have managed if they’d had all night. The kind that only happened with a man’s true love.

Murray lay against Ted’s chest, feeling the fading pulse of his lover’s orgasm within him, tilting his head back slowly to see what judgment was written on that much-loved face. But he could hardly make out Ted’s expression without his glasses, and though the arms around him were gentle, as safe and loving as always, he was certain something had changed.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, too softly to be overheard.

“It’s okay, baby,” Quinlan said, more loudly. He wanted them to hear. “Now everyone knows, right?”

Murray smiled shyly, a sweet hopeful smile that widened when Ted smiled, too.

“Now we know?” Cody whispered, and Nick smiled, too.

“He ain’t ours.”

***

Quinlan spent the night with Murray in his small cot, sleeping the sleep of the secure, while Nick and Cody made love at the other end of the boat. Breakfast the next day wasn’t awkward at all.


End file.
